


My Kitten

by DearMeLove



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman Needs a Robin, Cute, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Just Add Kittens, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Resurrected Jason Todd, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove
Summary: Damian finds a cute kitten on patrol and decides to keep him. Just basically fluffy angst and damian being a hardass while also secretly loving his new kittenIm really bad at summaries spare me thanksss
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I thought this would be a really cute one shot about damian and a kitten cuddling n shit so owo

Batman stared down at the henchmen below him from where he sat on his perch. Robin right beside him as the whispered to each other about the new shipment being loaded up into the boat. 

The dock was full of workers counting, carrying and stacking large black, unmarked boxes. "The shipment is being guarded heavily which means whatever is in those boxes is valuable." Batman said quietly, mostly to himself. 

Robin huffed and gave a sideways glance at Batman. "Then let's steal a box. I bet it's drugs or guns." 

Batman shook his head and slowly backed away, motioning for Robin to follow him. "It's too risky right now. Next week we will." 

Robin gave batman a look of clear annoyance. "I say we get the box now." Batman wasn't having any of it. "Robin," his voice stern, "next week." 

"Ridiculous." Robin growled angrily but backed away from the ledge to follow Batman. They made their way towards the Batmobile. (how tf do i spell this) 

A little _meow_ caught Robin's attention. Batman slid into the drivers seat as he impatiently waited for Robin. 

Robin squinted, seeing a little form huddled beside a big green dumpster. Robin slowly approached, eyes widening when he noticed it was a small kitten. Very small kitten. 

The kitten looked starved, malnourished and weak. Everything Robin disliked. But..looking into those cute green eyes..made Robin weak. He wuickly grabbed the squeaking kitten by the scruff of his neck and carried him back to the Batmobile. (pls help) 

Batman gave a strange look towards his son but did not protest as Robin buckled himself in, mewing kitten in his lap. 

As they arrived to the Batcave, the kitten grew quiet in Damian's lap, tired himself out with trying to escape with little success. 

Alfred was in the Batcave ready for both his charges to arrive. 

The car slowed down to a stop once inside and Batman was the first to exit the car, soon followed by Robin and a tired kitty in his arms. "My word, another stray?" Alfred gave one of his rare smiles as the kitten mewd quietly to Damian. "I request assistance with the kitten." Damian held the tired kitty out for Alfred to examine. "Alright." 

Alfred laid the tiny kitten on the exam table and began to poke and prod at it. The kitten was having none of it and gave a loud growl as warning. Damian smirked, leaning over the frustrated kitten. ' _He's a fighter_.' 


	2. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

As soon as Alfred was done giving the kitten a checkup, Damian swept him into his arms and left the batcave. 

"Hey little D. Is that a cat?" Dick asked as Damian walked past him, heading for his bedroom. "Blind as always, Grayson." Damian quickly made his way into his room, closing the door behind him with his foot. 

The kitten mewed quietly until he was set down on a marble counter. Damian filled the sink with warm water and grabbed a bar of soap, placing it next to the sink. He grabbed the kitten and sat it in the water plugged by the sink drain. 

"Cease this." Damian huffed as he tried his best to scrub clean the matter fur on the tiny kitten. Said kitten cried and scratched at his arm, trying his best to escape the water." 

Once Damian was finished cleaning the kitten, he unplugged the sink, letting the water swirl down the drain. 

Coming back with a large fluffy towel, Damian scooped up the kitten and made quick work of drying him off. 

The kitten shook his fur, making it spike up. Damian gave a quick smile before it was gone. "Tiny, pathetic." He huffed, but no negative edge to his voice could be found. 

Damian picked the kitten up and placed him on his bed. The kitten gave a soft meow and began playing on top of the bed as Damian stripped of his gear and slid on pajamas. 

"What to call you?" Damian thought out loud as he slid into bed, the kitten curling up next to him instantly. "A little devil for sure, hmm." Damian gave the kitten slow strokes, much too deep in thought. 

"Ah I know, cucumber. What do you think of that?" The cat gave a small meow and Damian allowed himself to laugh. "Yes, a dumb name indeed." He snuggled further into his bed with the kitten curled near his chest and that's how Bruce and the batkids found him the next morning, still asleep in his bed. 

The end 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i was gonna do it all in 1 part but i wasnt sure i was even writing this correctly lol someone pls give feedback thank you 👉👈


End file.
